Ben 10: Planet of the cats
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben 10/Asobi ni Iku yo!Ben and the gang come upon a girl that says she's an alien from a planet called Catia, When she ends up living with the Tennysons, things start to get crazy! Ben X Harem. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. The arrival of the cat alien

Ben 10: Planet of the cats

Chapter 1

The arrival of the cat alien (Prologue)

* * *

><p>We come upon Plumbers HQ, Ben, Gwen and Kevin came to check on Max Tennyson, grandfather of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Max told them to come to the head quarters. He said it was urgent.<p>

"Ben, Gwen, Kevin! You came." Max spoke.

"What's up grandpa?" Ben asked curiously, Max face turned serious.

"I found something that you should see..." Max said as he walked up to the monitor, Ben and the gang followed the the older plumber agent. He then started the sound that sounded like someone saying "lets go play!".

"That's wired..." Gwen said shocked.

"Yeah, I want you three to go cheek it out..." Max said with a serious tone "Be careful."

"Will be fine, grandpa!" Ben said "Come on guys!"

**(Later)**

* * *

><p>Ben and the gang were trying to drive to the location, but suddenly come across what looked like a girl.<p>

"STOP!" Gwen and Ben yelled as they saw the figure of a girl. Kevin stopped the car.

"What?" Kevin yelled confused, then he noticed the girl. They noticed she was about the same age as Ben and Gwen and that the girl was very strange in appearance, she had long ginger orange hair and crimson dark eyes, and the most part they noticed was she was quite gorgeous; her breasts were very large and had a very curvy body structure. Ben got out the car.

"You alright?" Ben asked, then he noticed that she had cat ears and a tail. What the hell? Who was this girl?

"Yes, thank you so much!" The girl said cheerfully with a smile.

"W-Wait," Gwen said as she got out the car "A-Are you an alien?"

"Yep!" The girl said as her ears moved and tail waggled, Gwen and Kevin were shocked by what they saw. did her ears and tail just moved on there own?

"Well, I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben introduced with a confident smile.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson." Gwen Introduced with a smile.

"And I'm Kevin Levin." Kevin introduced with a bored look.

"Pleased to meet you all!" The alien said sweetly "I'm Elis!"

"Now that introductions are done with, come with us!" Ben said "We can help you out!"

And with that they went in the car and drove off back to HQ.

**(Plumbers HQ)**

* * *

><p>Ben, Gwen and Kevin came back with Elis, she was confused at first, but she knew these humans were friendly.<p>

"You're back," Max said, then he noticed Elis "Is this the alien?"

"Yes, grandpa; but she's no threat." Ben spoke "She's just lost..."

Max then took a look at her, he then noticed her ears and tail, she looked almost human.

"Well, she's not a threat," Max said "So what species are you?"

"Oh, I'm a Catian..." Elis explained, Ben and the others were baffled.

"I think I've heard of that race before..." Max said while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Really?" Ben asked, but then suddenly his Ultimatrix scanned Elis. Elis was shocked and confused when she saw the yellow light.

"**DNA sample required**..." The Ultimatrix said.

"W-What's that?" Elis said out of curiosity, Ben looked at her.

"It's my Ultimatrix..." Ben said "It scanned your DNA..."

"Wow, amazing!" Elis yelled in excitement as she looked at the Ultimatrix "Such amazing technology!"

"It's alien tech actually..." Ben told the female alien.

"Really, I've never seen anything this advanced before!" Elis said shocked by the amazing detail of the Ultimatrix. Then Max walked up to Ben.

"There has be a attack in Downtown Bellwood," Max told Ben "Go and see what's going on."

"Got it!" Ben said as he got in his car and drove down to Bellwood, Elis watched as he drove away.

"Were is he going?" Elis asked curious.

"To do what he do best, save the world." Kevin said.

"WOW!" Elis yelled shocked "WAIT! He's Ben Tennyson! The one that save the whole Universe!"

"Yep, he's the one!" Gwen said with a smile.

Elis then blushed, she had never had thought to meet the famous Ben Tennyson in person, but now she did. This was a dream come true.

**(Later)**

* * *

><p>Ben had finally came home and wen to his room, he was exhausted.<p>

"Man, I can finally sleep..." Ben said to himself, he then fell on his stomach on the bed tiredly.

"So soft..." Ben said.

**(Next Morning)**

* * *

><p>Ben was sound asleep until his alarm clock went off. Ben got up and turned it off, he then sat up and found something shocking.<p>

He saw Elis on the bed half naked, she wore nothing but a long shirt showing off her huge cleavage. Ben's face blushed.

"E-ELIS?" Ben yelled shocked, Elis woke up and looked up at be with a tired look.

"Nyuu..." Elis said tiredly, she then bowed "Good morning, Ben-nyan..."

"H-How did you get in-OUCH!" Ben yelled as he felt a pain in his arm, he remembered that he was fighting Darkstar last night, he must of gotten hurt when he was fighting him.

"Are you hurt?" Elis asked worried.

"W-Well..." Ben was about to speak when she came up to him.

"I will treat it for, so please move your hand away, okay?" Elis said sweetly, Ben blushed and did what he was told. She then held some kind of device. Then suddenly she put were the pain was and the pain was gone.

"W-Wow, it's gone!" Ben said amazed at the device "Thanks!"

"Welcome!" Elis said happily.

"Now, how did you get in my house and in my room?" Ben asked still blushing while he stared at her cleavage.

"Oh, I wanted to stay with you!" Elis explained "Your parents were very nice to let me stay with you!"

"So, you wanted to stay with me?" Ben asked confused, Elis nodded with a smile.

"Yes! It's an honor to finally meet the famous Ben Tennyson!" She yelped as she hugged the teenage hero, Ben blushed from the girls breasts pressing against his chest.

"Uh, I be right back!" Ben yelled as he pushed her away from him, he then walked up to the door "Get changed, please.

With that, Ben walked out the door. he then came face to face with Julie.

"J-Julie!" Ben said shocked.

"Hey, Ben!" Julie greeted sweetly "Your parents said that you have a girl in the house, is that true?"

"Uh, Well it's not like that." Ben said blushing.

"Can I meet her?" Julie asked "She sounds really nice!"

"In a minute, she's changing!" Ben told the girl, but then suddenly she came right through the door with the same long shirt on, Ben and Julie were socked.

'_OH CRAP!_' Ben yelled in his head.

"Uh, Ben, why is she dressed like that?" Julie asked a little aggravated, Ben then rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I...uh..." Ben was trying to come with an explanation.

"He was nice enough to let me sleep her and wear his cloths..." The girl said sweetly, Julie then noticed the girls cat ears and tail.

"What the..." Julie said shocked, she then touched the girls ears "Are you a cosplayer?"

"Huh?" The girl said blankly and confused.

"No, Julie..." Ben began "She's an alien..."

"What?" Julie said shocked by what Ben said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Until next time!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And tell what you think should happen next in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Freeloader has cat ears

Chapter 2

Freeloader has cat ears

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the solar system in space, we come upon a ship. In the ship were the Catian crew members.<p>

"My, my..." One of them said, she had blue hair that was tide in twin tails and wore a blue uniform.

"What's wrong Chika?" One of the crew members asked worried.

She turned to her and said "That idiot, Elis, last time I checked, she kept taking out our food supplies. And not only that, she went to Earth too..."

"What?" The Catian said shocked "Well, if she doesn't return immediately..."

"Hasn't already been a week...?" Chika spoke "Right now, I wonder how she manged the situation herself? Or she might be dead from starvation!"

"Well, it's Elis we're talking about. I'm sure she'll be fine!" She said "Since she posses the spacial ability."

Then Chika began to think "I wonder what the food of Earth is like?"

"Me too..."

**(Bellwood)**

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Julie and Ben began to talk to Elis about her planet.<p>

"You said you're an alien?" Julie asked still shocked by what she said, Elis nodded.

"Yup! I'm a bit surprised at the beginning," Elis said with a smile "I had no idea that they were other species that looked just like us in existence. The council was in a long fight, so for three years we hah been on an outer planet on a standstill."

"What kind of plaint has cat people?" Julie asked a little confused. But then suddenly Elis bell ranged and a cat flew out of it.

"W-What the!" Ben and Julie both yelled shocked, Elis began to speak.

"What's wrong, Roelofs?" Elis asked the floating cat worriedly.

"_Erm, yes...this is an emergency!_" The cat named Roelofs yelled "_It's about our ship, it's been discovered!_"

"Eh? But wasn't camouflaged though?" Elis asked shocked.

"_Affirmative. However, it wasn't an active camouflage..._" Roelofs said worriedly.

"This is bad..." Ben said worried "Who knows what could happen..."

Then suddenly, Gwen and Kevin came into the house "They just found the ship, it was all over the news!"

"Oh boy..." Ben said with a sigh. they went into the living room and turned on the TV and it shown the ship in the woods of Bellwood.

"That's your ship?" Kevin asked a little shocked.

"Oh dear, It is!" Elis said a little worried "It's in trouble, huh..."

"What do we do now?" Ben said trying to think of a plan.

"I'll be worried if I can't return, I guess I have no choice." Elis said "Reactivation system...Activate Programs A's Code 24."

"_Understood! I will activate Programs A's Code 24!_" Roelofs said.

"Next is E's Code 11!" Elis spoke again. Then the teens turned to look at the T.V. to see the ship take off with everyone screaming in the processes.

"What the!" Ben and Kevin both yelled shocked at what they were seeing.

"How did you?" Gwen was about to ask, but Elis beat her to it.

"Our technology is very advanced on our planet." Elis said with a smile.

"That's pretty cool!" Ben said excitedly.

"Nerd alert..." Kevin said under a cough, but Gwen hit him on the shoulder "OW!"

"We better find it before any one gets tries to destory it!" Julie said as she was holding Ship in her arms. The team nodded in agreement.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Until next time!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer!<strong>


	3. Welcome to Earth

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while! Thank you for all the ideas you gave me in your reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Welcome to Earth

* * *

><p>Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie both returned with the ship, it was quite different from the other UFOs they were use to. Elis smiled when she saw it.<p>

"Thank you so much!" Elis yelled as she hugged Ben.

Ben blushed by the close contact from the beautiful Catian girl and said, "I-It's no problem, we were glad to help out!" Ben said while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I helped too!" Kevin said, but he was nudged by Gwen in the process. Julie began to speak.

"I'm going home, see you later!" Julie said as she walked back home.

"Bye!" Ben and everyone said in unison as the girl left. Ben turned to look at the group.

"Let's go get some Mr. Smoothy's!" Ben said with a grin on his face, Elis smiled in delight when she heard his say food.

"Sure, but we need to put this ship somewhere safe and where nobody will find it!" Kevin suggested.

"I agree." Gwen said as well.

"No need!" Elis said, and then suddenly the entire ship was engulfed in a blinding light. Ben and the others covered their eyes from the incredible bright light that was in front of them.

"W-What's going on?" Gwen asked, as the light died down, it vanished.

"Wow, it's gone!" Ben said shocked by what he saw.

"Is that a cloaking device?" Kevin asked amazed.

"You could say that." Elis said with a smile.

"SO COOL!" Ben squealed in amazement. Elis blushed a bit by being praised by the person she admired.

"Now we can we can go to Mr. Smoothy's." Gwen said with a smile. With that they left.

**(Mr. Smoothy's)**

* * *

><p>Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Elis were now at the Mr. Smoothy's, Ben had just gotten Elis a smoothie and she took it from him. She then took a small sip of it now.<p>

"How's your smoothie, Elis?" Ben asked as he took a sip of his. Elis eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"This smoothie! It tastes awesome!" Elis said joyfully and took another and another. Ben smiled at this.

"See I told you it was good!" Ben said to the two teens. Kevin groaned.

"Whatever, Tennyson." Kevin said broadly to the teen super hero.

"Elis, I was wondering," Gwen began to speak, "Why did you come to Earth in the first place?"

"You're not here to take over the Earth, are you?" Kevin asked, but was hit on the back of the head by Gwen.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled at her Osmosian boyfriend.

Elis looked at her and said with a smile, "Its okay and no I'm not, I came to earth to unite our friendship! Besides, my species would be eliminated by the Milky Way Intelligence Agency!"

Kevin sighed in relief by her answer. Ben began to speak.

"How do you like Earth so far?" Ben asked taking another sip of his smoothie.

"I love it, it's so wonderful!" Elis said with a smile on her face.

"It's seemed like you were lost when we found you." Gwen said with a brow raised.

"Yeah, it was awful, I carelessly forgot to sock up our food supply. I was hungry…but I didn't know who to call…"

"Well, thank heavens we found you then." Ben said with a sweat drop, how could anyone carelessly forget to stock up food? That seemed kind of weird.

Elis blushed a little by Ben's concern for her. 'He cares about me!' She thought. Later that night, Ben and Elis were dropped off by Gwen and Kevin who drove off. Ben and Elis went inside the house.

**(Next Morning)**

* * *

><p>Ben finally woke up, but something was wrong here.<p>

"Elis?" Ben said to himself a little confused that she wasn't in his bed half naked like last time. Ben went to the living room to see that it was Elis watching something on TV.

"So much entertainment!" Elis said joyfully, "Wow!"

"Yep, Sumo Slammers is pretty awesome, huh?" Ben said with a grin.

'_See Kevin, told you Sumo Slammers are awesome!_' Ben thought with a smile on his face, he then walked over to the Catian girl. As Ben and Elis were watching TV the door opened to show a similar face.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked a little confused by his visit.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Max said as he ruffled Ben's hair with a smile, "Just came to check up on Elis."

Max walked up to see Elis was watching Television, "She seems to have adapted well."

"Yeah she's been doing pretty well." Ben said with a smile on his face. Max led the teen hero to the kitchen to talk in private.

"Ben, I need to talk to you." Max said as he faced his grandson.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Ben asked with a serious tone.

"I saw that incident on TV yesterday." Max said with a serious tone as well, Ben sweat dropped at this.

'Great…' Ben thought to himself. 'It was only a mater of time…'

"Don't worry, Grandpa," Ben said with a confident grin, "The ship is safe and nobody will find it."

"There are a lot of people who might be looking for her." Max stated to the teenager, "The C.I.A might even be involved."

"They won't lay a hand on her while I'm around!" Ben said with a determined face.

Max smiled at his brave grandson, "That's my boy!" with that he walked up to the door.

"Bye!" Elis waved happily to the elderly man; he did the same and left. Ben walked up to the Catian girl.

"Elis?" Ben asked.

"Huh?" Elis answered.

"Want to get something to eat?" Ben asked.

**(The Burger Shack)**

* * *

><p>Ben and Elis were now at the Burger Shack, Ben had just gotten some Chili Fries for the both to them. Ben gave the second one to her which she too. She then took a bite of the chili covered fry.<p>

"How is it?"

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Elis said as she took more of them and suddenly ran out. Ben smiled at this.

"I'll go get you some more." Ben said as he was about to go up to the counter to order, but he saw a familiar green 2009 Dodge Challenger pull up with two figures come out of it.

"Gwen? Kevin?" Ben asked confused by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Ben, we got some bad news." Kevin started.

"What bad news?" Ben asked even more confused than before, if that was possible.

"It's Julie…" Gwen started, Ben looked at her.

"What about her?" Ben asked getting worried. "Is she alright?"

"She's leaving…" Kevin finished.

Ben was shocked by what he just said.

"What?"

"She's moving back to Denver, Ben." Gwen said saddened, Ben ran to his car and drove off to find Julie.

**(Julie's House)**

* * *

><p>Ben had finally made it to Julie's house to see a moving van parked near the house, Ben got out of the DX Mark 10 to look for Julie, but ended up bumping into Mr. Yamamoto instead.<p>

'_Crap…_' Ben thought mentally regretting getting out of the car.

"What do you want, Tennyson?" Mr. Yamamoto said angrily at the teen hero.

"I want to see Julie." Ben asked.

"You're not going near my daughter!" said with anger.

"Dad, let me see him!" Julie said as she came out of the house. growled, but walked away. Julie walked up to Ben.

"Is it true?" Ben asked hurt. "You're moving?"

"Yeah, I'm not very happy about it ether…" Julie said sadly, Ben looked at her in sadness.

"But we can still be friends, right?" Julie said was a smile, Ben was a little upset about being just friends, but knew in wouldn't work out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben said smiling as best he could and held his had over to her, but what happened made Ben dumbfounded. Julie then hugged him. Ben hugged her back.

They finally broke apart. Ben then bent down to see Ship.

"See ya, Ship." Ben said as he petted Ship on the head.

"Ship!" Ship said sadly. Ben then got back up to see Julie.

"I guess this is good bye?" Ben asked saddened by what was happening.

"JULIE!" Mr. Yamamoto yelled as he started the car. "LET'S GO!"

Julie was about to walk, but turned to face Ben and said, "Good bye, Ben."

And with that the Yamamoto's drove off, Ben watching in sadness by losing his girlfriend. Kevin's car pulled up to him, all of them (Including Elis) came up to comfort the teenaged hero.

"You okay, Ben?" Gwen asked as she put a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I'll be fine; I just need sometime by myself for a while." Ben said he went in his car and drove back home.

Elis was saddened by this and thought, '_Ben…_'

**(Next Morning)**

* * *

><p>Ben was in his room, he still thought about Julie, but knew that he had to move on. He went into the kitchen to get something to drink, but found something very surprising instead. It was Elis and she was…cooking?<p>

"Ben-nyan! You're up!" Elis greeted happily.

"Elis?" Ben asked confused by what the Catian was doing, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast! Your mother gave me the recipe for her pancake mix!" Elis said happily, the place was messy and needed a good cleaning, but why was she cooking in the first place?

"You don't have to do this." Ben said feeling a little guilty for making Elis worried enough to make him breakfast in the morning.

"But I want to!" Elis said with a smile, she gave him a plate full of pancakes (which were kind of burnt by the way) and sat down at the table.

Ben smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now eat." Elis said with a smile. Ben started to eat the pancakes.

**(Unknown)**

* * *

><p>It was dark and what could be heard were voices.<p>

"She still is not captured?! That thing?!" A female voice yelled. "Jeez, you god damn idiots. Have become ungrateful knowing that we've given enormous wealth and authority to this country of yours?"

"Y-Yes..." A man said.

"It's said that if you raised even a primitive dog on this planet for three days, they would be completely obedient to you..." She stated, "…Yet those damn "cats" are different from us. They're just animals with spinal reflexes that don't have prudence and foresight!"

She began again, "The news is spreading all around the world way too quickly. The times of chaos and corruption are coming."

"I-I certainly agree!" The man agreed.

"Those damn annoying cats…" The woman said annoyed, "This time I will definitely end all your lives!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Until next time!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but I'm finally off my writers block and I'm back on the saddle! I hope you enjoyed this edition of Ben 10: Planet of the cats!<strong>

**Also, Ben and Julie had finally broken up, this is how I pictured them breaking up in the show. **

**This is AU as well.**

**Also, Rook is set to appear sometime soon in the story. **

**And don't worry, the rest of the girls will appear soon!**

**Make sure to review and fave! Thank you!**


End file.
